Frozen Girl
by Jelsa Fan Mac
Summary: Elsa has courage after Being best friends with a certain frost boy since they where kids but ever since they entered high school Elsa's been acting cold towards him. Will this year be any different they are joiners but a certain boy catches Elsa's eye, who is it? AU (Jelsa, Kristianna, mericup)
1. Funny Bumping Into You

**_Hello Snowflakes This is my first fanfiction I hope I did ok please tell me if u see any errors or anything and a warning it will become rated M in future Chapters. ~mic_mac_elsa _**

**_Btw I don't own Frozen OR Rotg or any other movie mentioned although that would be pretty awesome! ;)_**

**_Chapter 1~Funny Bumping Into you here._**

_Elsa was walking to her friends on a normal school day, the air felt a little stale to Elsa probably because she remembers a couple of years ago when Something bug happened to her...and also she was up all night studying for her big history test that was coming up Mr. Weston who was always rough on school tests. Elsa never had any problems in his class and thought it was easy if you studied which wasn't hard for Elsa. She and Anna decided to walk to school only because they were only 15 minutes away although some days they drive like in the winter. They were walking down the street and rounding off to a corner and fell down because they, more like Elsa bumped into someone. Elsa looked up and met the Iciest blue eyes she had ever seen she knew this was the one and only Jack Frost. He had his hand out and offered to help her toke his hand stood up wiped the dirt off her and glared at Jack Emotionlessly. _

_"Thanks" Elsa muttered and started to walk down the street again with Anna following. Jack was left dumbfounded and stared at Elsa._

_"Woah Elsa what happened between u two?" Anna replied still baffled from what just happened._

_"Just bumping into old friends Anna" Elsa said coldly._

_Anna was about to respond when they arrived at the school._

_"Be carful Anna" Elsa said just as Anna ran into the school knocking someone down a blonde haired boy with a hat. Elsa sighed and slowly made her way to the auditorium that had the schedules for all students. Elsa was walking into it when someone bumped into her..._

_**What Did you guys think?**_


	2. Good Times (Part 1)

**Well I decided to continue because of some things and a couple words of encouragement from people so yeah here chapter two. Hope u enjoy and there's a flash-back next chapter is going to be continued...~Mic_mac_elsa**

_**Chapter 2:Good Times (Part 1)**_

_ Elsa sighed and rubbed her head. If it was Jack She was gonna snap and lash out on him just because...well it all started freshman year on the first day.._

_*Flashback*_

_Elsa and Jack are best friends and just can't wait till freshman year that's all they where talking about since the beginning of summer. _

_"Who do u think is gonna be the most popular? Jack Asked_

_Elsa fluttered her eye lashes. "Probably Cinderella or Esmeralda like in middle school. Elsa said. _

_Jack laughs then says "whatever u say Elsie."_

_Elsa giggles. "No, Whatever YOU say Frostie." _

_"Elsa I Have Something to tell you elsa it's really important so could u meet me at lunch Please." Jack begged _

_"Ok ok Jack just please stop begging me" Elsa replied _

_"Really great thanks Elsie!" Jack hugs Elsa tight._

_"Ok Jack can u stop I cannot breathe!" Elsa said_

_"Oh sorry Elsa." Jack Rubs the back of his neck. They just got to the high school and got there schedules and had almost every class together. Elsa wondered what Jack wanted to say to her. She was quite courious about that..._

_Elsa's pov:_

_I hope Jack might like me that more as a friend I can't wait till lunch time. I realized that I was staring at Jack the whole class period so I didn't get any notes and usually I always pay attention what has gotten into me do I like Jack? Well we r friends since I was 4 so yeah but like-like him I think I do I never felt this warm felling before! Aww man should I tell anyone? Ok just calm down Elsa. I take a deep breathe then the bell rang time for lunch!_

_To be continued..._

**_So How Was This Chapter? ~Mic_Mac_Elsa_**


End file.
